Technical Field
The present invention concerns an apparatus for processing an upper segment edge of a pylon segment of a concrete pylon, in particular of a wind power installation, and a corresponding processing means. The invention further concerns a corresponding method. In addition the invention concerns a concrete pylon segment in the form of a precast concrete member. The invention further concerns a concrete pylon made up from pylon segments, in particular of a wind power installation. In addition the invention concerns a wind power installation and a method of manufacturing a pylon of a wind power installation.
Description of the Related Art
Modern wind power installations like the one shown for example in FIG. 1 have a pylon, on which a wind power installation pod is rotatably mounted. Such a pylon nowadays reaches heights of 130 m and in the future even higher pylons are likely to be encountered. One mode of construction for such a wind power installation pylon is the use of pylon segments in the form of precast concrete members which are placed one upon the other in the manner of a building block system in order thereby to entirely or partially form the pylon.
If therefore a pylon is made up from many superposed pylon segments it is essential that the planes on which pylon segments are respectively placed one upon the other extend in mutually plane-parallel relationship so that the pylon stands up straight and perpendicularly. Accordingly each segment should have a top side and an underside which are arranged in mutually plane-parallel relationship.
For that purpose German laid-open application DE 10 2008 016 828 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing precast concrete members in which post-processing of a cast precast concrete component is effected after hardening in such a way that a compensating layer is applied to a contact surface opposite to an underside. The compensating layer can have for example a synthetic resin or cement. The precast concrete member prepared in that way is then placed on a horizontal plane and the compensating layer is removed in plane-parallel relationship with that horizontal plane. An apparatus similar to a portal milling machine is used for that purpose. Such a milling machine must be suitably oriented precisely relative to the horizontal plane and must operate appropriately accurately to achieve an appropriate quality in respect of the plane-parallelism to be achieved. Overall that method is really complicated and expensive.
German laid-open application DE 10 2009 049 435 A1 discloses an improved method of applying a compensating layer to an upper edge of a precast concrete member. In that case a cover member is applied to the shuttering in which the precast concrete member was cast and substantially hardened, the cover member providing above the concrete segment an annular passage into which a compensating material of low viscosity is introduced.
A disadvantage of the method disclosed in DE 10 2009 049 435 A1 is that a cover member has to be provided for each shuttering segment of a precast concrete member.